Polyurea materials are known in the industry because of use in extreme applications. Polyurea has properties, such as rapid cure, good weathering, desirable chemical properties, and abrasion resistance to exceptional physical properties, such as hardness, flexibility, and tear strength. Polyurea materials have at least two components: isocyanate containing material and an amine resin containing co-reactant. When the materials are mixed together, the isocyanates and the amine resins react to form a urea linkage.